Jessie the beginning
by Arnoldpshortman
Summary: this is my first story hope you like it this is a series so there will be more stories
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been two years sense i started taking care of the ross kids. I love my job i wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Saying jessie as see gets ready for bed. Emma, Ravi, Luke, Zuri Time to wake up breakfast will be ready 10 minutes. Good morning Jessie what's for breakfast says Emma walking Into the Kitchen. Eggs and bacon where's Luke, Ravi and Zuri asked Jessie. They will be down in a minute after they finish getting ready for the day. Beep beep I wonder who is texting me this early oh it's tony. Hey Jessie bear I'm free tonight if you want to do something. Jessie Thinking of what to write back types ok how about we go see a movie. Just as she finishes Luke, Ravi and Zuri walk in. Hey guys Bertram will be watching you guys tonight while I go to the movies with tony says Jessie. Luke had look of anger when Jessie told them the news but quickly changed it. Luke thinking to himself I know she four years older then me but I love her I can't stop hiding how I feel about Jessie it has been a year sense I showed any feeling towards jessie. After breakfast Ravi goes up Stairs to hang out with mr Kipling. Zuri goes to her room to get chubby the bear. Luke heading to his room to get his computer. Hey Emma could you help me later i need help finding a outfit for my date with tony asks jessie. Sure I will help you jessie just let me know when your ready says Emma as she leave the room. Ha ha this video is so funny knock knock who is it says Luke. It's Emma can i come In please sure says Luke turning off his computer. What do you need Emma I saw the look you gave when Jessie said she had a date tonight Emma telling Luke. What look Emma says luke. you still like jessie don't you Emma asking Luke. no way I am over her besides I with Connie now and I am happy as could be. Ya right you can say what you want but I know you still love Jessie It's ok if you do I won't tell her Luke. Ok fine maybe I still love her a little but she's with tony now and theres nothing I can do About it Says Luke. Emma turning to leave the room when Luke says promise you wont tell Emma. I promise telling Luke as she leaves the room. Emma I am ready for your help ok I will be there in a sec Emma yelling to Jessie. Ok Emma what do you think of my outfit. It's ok Emma telling Jessie I think tony will love it Everyone was watching tv when they heard the sound of Jessie coming down the stairs Wow you look great Jessie says Ravi, Emma and Zuri. What do you think Luke you look amaze you look alright Jess. Oh says Jessie heading into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke laying in bed thinking to himself I love Jessie she is a great girl but I'm 16 and she is 20 no matter what I do I don't think she will go out with me maybe Emma can help me knock knock are you awake Emma asks Luke yes come in Luke. What's up Luke asking Emma. I need your help with something. What is it Luke asking Emma. I need your advice on what I should do about Jessie when you talk to me earlier today I realized I am still madly in love with Jessie but she is with tony now and she is 20 and I am 16 so it might not work out between us plus I am in a great relationship with Connie. What do you think I should do Emma. Well we are going to our cabin in a few weeks You could think of something romantic to do with her while we are there and try being nice to her. That sounds like a great idea thanks Emma for the advice I really needed it. No problem if you need any thing I'm always here if you need me. good night Emma see you in the morning. Good night Luke. Everybody breakfast Yes my favorite pancakes says Ravi entering the kitchen. How was your date Jessie says Emma. It was great we went to a nice restaurant then the movies I love tony he's a great guy. Luke having a angry look while listen to Jessie talk about her date with tony and thinking to himself what's so great about tony I'm better then him Jessie should be with me not tony. Knock knock who is it it's me Jessie come in hey Luke are you ok you looked kind of angry when I was talking about my date with tony. what angry I am happy for you. You and tony are perfect together Luke telling jessie as he try's to hide the fact that he still loves her. Well ok then says Jessie leaving Luke's room oh and I am taking Zuri Ravi and Emma to the park in 1 hour if you want to come with. Sure that sounds fun Jessie let me know when it's time. Ok I will Luke. This is perfect I can try to impress Jessie with my new dance moves I learned if that doesn't work then I will try something on our trip to our cabin for Christmas Luke talking to himself. Now let's pick a good song to dance to for jessie. Luke, Zuri, Ravi and Emma time to go to the park. Yes is time to impress Jessie Luke saying to himself. Hey Luke what's the cd player for asks Jessie I am thinking about doing some dancing while at the park. Cool your a pretty good dancer Luke says Jessie. Thanks Jessie I have some new moves to try out later at the park. Luke grabs his cd player and put his cd in and hits play and starts to dance. Ya go Luke shouts Jessie. Wow you were amazing Luke I liked the songs you picked. Thanks Jessie it was fun dancing for everyone. Did everyone have a good time at the park. Ya we sure did Jessie thanks for taking us. Your welcome guys. Weeks later Hey guys time to start packing for out trip we leave in two days and Emma can I talk to you in a few minutes. Sure Jessie come in my room when your ready to talk. Hey Emma says Jessie walking into Emma's room. What's up Jessie. I wanted to talk about Luke these past few weeks he has been a really kind to me and not a pest and I was wandering if you knew what was going on with him I kinda like this side of Luke also are you all packed and ready. Almost packed and ready and about Luke I think he just may have some how changed he's not a little kid anymore Jessie. I know but he with Connie now who does not scare him anymore and now he is all nice to people just a few weeks ago he was pulling pranks and getting into some trouble. Well Jessie maybe he relized that it was time to change and give up his old ways. Maybe your right Emma maybe he's changed for a good while says jessie while exiting Emma's room. Hey Jessie I wanted to let you know I invited Connie on our trip and my parents said you could invite tony if you want. I think I might do that Luke thanks for letting me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke, Ravi, Emma, Jessie is here to pick you up. Hey Jessie. Hey guys how was school. It was fine. We are heading home To get Zuri, Bertram and our suitcases oh and Jessie Connie is going to meet us at the airport. Oh ok thanks for telling me Luke. Is tony coming jessie he is in a few days Emma I can't wait to get to our Cabin this is going to be a great trip says Ravi. Come on Zuri and Bertram it's time to go ok Jessie. lets go guys we are meeting your parents at the airport. A few hours later. Ok guys we are taking different cars Emma and Luke in one car Jessie Connie and Ravi in anther and Zuri will go with us. Hey Luke I think Jessie likes you What well two days ago she came to my room to talk and said she kinda liked the way you have been acting lately. She said that Emma that's great I have been trying to act nice and do things that would impress her like when we were at the park I danced to impress Jessie because I know how she think I am a good dancer and I also learned some new moves. Good if you keep it up she might actually go out with you. Thanks for letting me know Emma. Your welcome Luke. Look we are here says Ravi. Hey guys diner will be in two hours. Knock knock can I come in Jessie. Sure Luke what's up emma told me what you said to her while we were in the car. She did yes she did and I loved what you said about me I thought it was sweet. Thanks Luke. I also have something to tell you what is it Luke IIIIII I never mind Jessie. Hey luke says Connie before giving Luke a quick kiss before bring luke into there room Luke I am ready to move on I want to have sex with you right know says Connie. Now Connie hold up I am not having sex with you. But isn't that what boys your age want Luke. Connie I am just saying I'm not ready to have sex right now maybe later tonight. Fine Luke have it your way says Connie leavening the room. Hey Emma can I talk to you sure what is it Jessie. I know this may sound weird but I think I am falling in love with luke. In a weird sort of way I think you two would male a great couple. What should I do Emma I know it's wrong he is four years younger then me but like i said a few days ago he has been really sweet and caring but he's with Connie now and has kinda lost Interest in me. Maybe not Jess what. Dinners ready now what were you saying maybe you should talk to luke about this it's time for dinner. Ok I will Emma thanks for letting me talk I really need to talk to someone Your welcome Jess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dinner was the worst for Jessie because Luke and Connie sitting by each other being all lovey to each other. After dinner Ravi, Emma and connie were watching tv Luke was in his room and Jessie was hanging with Zuri and thinking to herself about Luke. Ok time for bed guys ok Jessie oh and Jess did you talk to Luke yet no I did not Emma i will tomorrow ok just wanted to know good night Jessie. Good night Emma. Good night Jessie good night Luke. wow Luke look really great today I love him and I don't care what anyone thinks jessie saying to herself as she is putting her pj bottoms and a tank top on and climbing into bed. Hey Jessie Zuri, me and mom and dad are all going skiing if you want to come no But thanks for the offer. Hey Jessie Connie and me are going shopping Emma telling Jessie ok guys have fun. Knock knock hey Luke can we talk sure Jess what is it well I kinda sorta like what you have been doing lately you have been really sweet and nice to me and everyone else I like it but I know your with Connie. I know Jessie you like me yes I do Luke I love you. Well Jess I don't like you what forget what I said Luke says Jessie as she leaves Luke's room wait Jessie I don't like you I love you I have never stop love you but I thought you would never go out with me so I started dating Connie to get over you. Really Luke really Jess says Luke grabbing Jessie and bringing her to his bed and giving her a peck on the lips. I can't believe what we just did this is wrong your four years younger then me and your dating Connie and I have tony who will be here in two days jessie telling Luke. I know Jess but I love you and you love me plus no one said anything about dating be hide there backs. What if we get caught Luke. We won't Jess I promise and if something does I won't let anything happen to you says Luke telling Jessie before giving her another kiss on the lips. Just then they heard a knock on the door wait here luke I'll see who it is. Jessie opens the door to find tony standing there before giving her a peck on the lips. Tony I thought you coming in two days I was but I was able to come early wow that's great I'll be right back. Luke no matter how bad it kills you have to be nice why jessie I've been a nice guy for a while now well Tony's here. What I thought he was coming in two days well he was able to come early. I don't like him says Luke. I know Luke but you have to deal with it ok. Ok Jess I will no matter how bad it kills me to see you with tony. Hey tony sorry about that here lets go to our room. It's great your early I am so happy but thinking man why did he come early I just told Luke how I felt and was having a great time oh well I will have to suffer thru this. I missed you tony I missed you to Jessie. Where is everyone tony asking Jessie. Some are skiing and some are out shopping so it's just me you and Luke he is hanging in his room. So tony what should we do. I thought we could go have lunch together Jess. That sounds like a good idea I will go see if Luke wants to come so he's not by himself if that's ok tony. That's fine Jess go right ahead. Hey luke me and tony are going to get lunch if you want to come. Ok I will come but because You will be there plus I am hungry. Going to lunch turned out to be not such a good idea for Luke because tony was being lovey to Jessie. Luke was sitting there thinking to himself maybe I should of stayed home I cant stand to see tony with his hands all over Jessie he doesn't deserve to be with her. thanks for inviting me to lunch. Your welcome Luke We're back says Emma walking thru the door with Connie hey Emma look who came early tony. Wow that's great Jess. Jessie can I talk to you in my room sure. I'll be back tony Jessie giving him a kiss before heading to Emma's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey Emma what's up says Jessie walking into the room. Did you talk to Luke at all today. Yes I did Emma what he told me was wonderful he said he loved me and I told him I loved him to we kissed it was great then tony showed up I know I should be happy he's here early but I am not I wanna spend some time with Luke. Wait what dang I wanted to be here when that happened oh well. That's great about you and Luke Jess I'm happy for you two but what about Connie and tony asks Emma. We both agreed to date behind there backs and hope no one finds out. See ya Emma bye Jessie. Hey baby hey Connie. connie giving Luke a kiss on the lips i missed you connie i missed you luke how Was shopping it was great I got some great new clothes. How was your day great me and Jessie hung out and went to have lunch. What Jessie had her hands all over my man. It's ok Connie tony was with us at lunch and before that we just watched tv. Oh ok then. Were back hey Tony's here hey Ravi mr and miss Ross and Zuri. How was skiing guys it was so much fun you should of been there. Hey Bertram when's dinner asked mr Ross. Dinner is In One hour. Oh ok. Dinner was the worst for Luke and Jessie. Luke was lovey with Connie so she doesn't find out he's not into her and Jessie was lovey with tony. Jessie really wanted to push tony away and grab Luke into her arms and hold him forever but i cant because everyone is in the same room and i could could get fired and never see Luke again. After dinner mr and mrs Ross and Bertram went to bed while Everyone else was watching a movie. Luke was sitting by Connie Wishing he was with Jessie. Hey Jess look Ravi and Zuri fell asleep why don't we go put theme to bed ok tony. Come here Jessie says tony grabbing Jessie and heading into there room and giving a kiss to her before undoing the buttons on Jessie's shirt. What are you doing tony taking your shirt off. Sorry tony I don't wanna have sex right now. Oh ok Jessie that's ok. Wheres Jessie she should of been back by now maybe shes off have sex with tony. I can't take this good night connie ill see you when you come to bed ok Luke. Good night Emma good night Luke. Oh and don't forget we are all spending the in town tomorrow. Thanks for the reminder Emma. Your welcome Luke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Good morning Bertram. Hey Jessie can you make breakfast I am late I met a wonderful girl and I was so post to leave 10 minutes ago sure Bertram go right ahead. Jessie listen to her music while making breakfast feels cold arms wrap Around her waist and jumps. Oh sorry Jessie says Luke putting his arms back around Jessie. Luke I love having you hold me in your arms but it's to risky right now we could get caught I like risky but not now alright Jess maybe later morning Jess morning Luke hey Emma. Hey Connie hey baby says Connie before kissing him for a good minute. Jessie in the kitchen talking to Emma and Ravi looked over at Luke to see him finish kissing Connie and head to his room with her then turns her head back to continue her conversation with Ravi. Connie pulls Luke into there room and says lets do it let's have sex right now. I want you inside me Luke right here right now. I'm sorry Connie but I am not having sex with you I don't love you. What Luke are you saying you want to break up because I am still in love you. No I don't wanna break up I just don't love you. Alright Luke. Hey guys it's time to get ready we're spending the day in town. Alright Jessie. Wow Jessie you look great. Thanks tony you look good yourself I'm going to see if everyone is ready. OK Jessie I'll be here waiting for you. Hey Luke are you and Connie ready yes we are Jessie says Luke before giving Jessie a kiss before she leaves the room. Hey Emma are you ready almost Jessie ok when your done can you check on Zuri and Ravi for me I have to finish getting ready. OK Jessie I will. Hey Jessie one of my good friends that i haven't seen I like forever just called and said he is in town and wants me to spend the day with him if that's ok. Sure tony go ahead thanks Jessie your welcome tony. Hey Ravi Jessie want me to check if ready to go. Yes I am. Hey Zuri are you ready. Yes I am Emma. Hey Luke hey Connie I need to speak with Luke if that's ok sure go ahead Jessie what's up tony will be hanging out with a old friend so we can spend the day together. Finally we get to spend some time together. Oh wait what about Connie I'll figure something out Jess ok Luke. Hey Jessie everyone is ready ok lets go. Hey Morgan we are all ready to leave when you are. Let me go see if Christina is ready if she is ready then we can go. OK let's go ok where her so me and Christina will go with Zuri and Ravi. OK and me Luke Connie and Emma will be together says Jessie. Oh sorry Jessie I have some plans so I won't be with you guys today. Oh ok Connie have fun says Jessie oh I will. Where should we go first asks Jessie how about we go see that new Jim Carey movie says Luke. That sound like a good idea what do you think Emma sure I'm up for going to the movies. OK then it's settled we are going to the movies. I hope this movie is good the previews look good says Jessie. Just to let you know I'm ok with you guy kissing and what not. Thanks Emma says Luke. Is this seat taken says a random person to Emma. Nope you can take it no one is sitting there Thanks.I am so happy tony couldn't be here with us. Me to says Jessie and I'm also glad Connie had plans says Luke before giving Luke a kiss and Luke holding Jessie in his arms. Finally the movie is staring says Luke. Hey whats your name its Emma Ross. Whats yours its Riley Riley Soderquist. Hey would you maybe like to go out sometime. We're going to lunch after if you want to come sure why not and I think your cute., where are you staying. Ah thanks Riley I also think you look good and we are staying in the big cabin on jumbo street it's the last cabin on that street. Oh I know where that is. Would it be ok if I stop by sometime sure. Hey Jessie I just got a date. That's great Emma and I invited him to lunch if that's ok. That's fine Emma. Thanks Jessie your welcome Emma. Finally the movie is starting says Luke.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Well that movie wasn't as good as I thought it would be says Luke also I'm hungry are you guys hungry. We sure are Luke where should we go asks Emma. Do you have a preference Riley. No I don't care where we go. How about pizza says Jessie. That sounds good says Riley. Hey my name is Jessie and this is Luke. Hi Luke Jessie my name is Riley here on vacation. So are we says Jessie. Hey Riley what kinda pizza do you like any kind I don't care. Hey Jessie I am having a great time. So am I Luke. I like tony but your way better then tony. Same here I like Connie but I am happier when I am with you. Wow this pizzas really good says Riley. Hey why don't we go ice skating after says Emma. That sounds fun says Jessie Luke and Riley. Hey Emma I have never ice skated before that's ok Riley I will teach you how you will be skating like pro in no time. Thanks Emma I have always wanted to ice skate but have never learned how. Well I am glad I can teach you me to says Riley. There it is there's the ice skating rental both says Emma. Hey baby Connie what are you doing here Nothing just finished ice skating. What have you been up to Connie. Oh nothing just been doing some Christmas shopping and ice skating that's great Connie. Connie gives Luke a kiss and says goodbye. Hey Emma can I ask you something sure Riley I thought Luke was with Jessie. He is dating Connie but is secretly dating Jessie he likes Jessie more then Connie but Connie has no idea he is with Jessie and Jessie is dating a guy named tony. Oh ok Emma thanks for telling me. Your welcome oh and Jessie was dating tony before her and Luke got together and Luke was with Connie before he got together with Jessie and Luke recently confessed there love for each other. Oh alright now let's skate says Emma. Hey Emma I kinda nervous Emma it's ok theirs nothing to be afraid of ok Riley ok Emma I trust you. Hey Jessie I am having a great time me to Luke Jessie stooping to give Luke a kiss and a hug. Hey Riley your doing it your ice skating why I am thanks Emma for all your help. Your welcome hey theirs my parents and my other brother and my sister lets go say hi. OK Emma. Hey mom hey Emma who's your friend this is Riley. Hi Riley hi Mr and Mrs Ross hi Riley I'm Ravi and this is Zuri. Hi Ravi Zuri. Bye Emma bye everyone see you later. That was nice meeting your parents they seem nice. Hey Riley if your not busy tonight would you like to come to diner at my place. Sure I call my parents and see if I can. OK let's get back to skating. OK Emma hey Anybody home were back oh hey guys says Ravi diner will be ready in 20 minutes ok Ravi says Emma.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Some time After diner. Hey Emma I best be heading home. I'll be back I'm taking Riley home ok Emma says Jessie. You don't have to Emma its ok I want to ok well were here hey what's your number oh it's 546-215-8376 ok i got it I had a great time today Emma me to Riley i hope we can do this again sometime me to Emma. Riley giving Emma a kiss on the cheek goodnight Emma good night Riley. Later that night hey Jessie are you a wake. Hey Emma what's up can I talk to you. Sure Emma you know that kid Riley ya well I think I like him and I think he's the guy I wanna be with forever and was wandering if I should ask him on another date tomorrow. If you like him go for it ask him out. But the only problem is I don't know where he lives he so when we leave to head back to new York I have to say goodbye and I would miss him like crazy. Just go out with him make these last 7 days here great so what if he doesn't live in new York would you rather spend vacation alone or spend it with someone. With someone Jessie you know what I will ask him out so what if he doesn't live in new York I love him and that's all that matters thanks Jessie for your help. No problem Emma. Hey tony hey Jessie I am sleeping over at a friends house tonight and wont be back until tomorrow afternoon if that's ok. Is it the one you hung out with today. Sure is ok go ahead tony I will be fine by myself tonight ok Jessie see you tomorrow. Hey Jessie would you like want to have sex before I go asking Jessie not tonight tony. Luke walking by here's there conversation and heads back to his room up set to hear the tony and her were going to have sex not knowing she said no. What's wrong baby it's nothing Connie lets go to sleep. Jessie heads to Luke room to tell him Tony's not here when she finds him asleep in Connie's arms and leaves the room kinda upset. Jessie laying in bed upset says I can't believe Luke was cuddling Connie I would understand if Connie's arms were around him but not Luke around Connie. What's up with him is it over i thought we had a great time today. Let's get some sleep and talk to Luke in the morning. Luke and Jessie were the first ones up. Hey Luke Luke what's wrong what's wrong you wanna know what's wrong is you telling tony you will have sex with him how could you Jessie you were going have sex with me I was going to be your first Luke leaving the living room and head out to the patio Luke wait leave me alone. I can't believe Luke would think I would have sex with tony Maybe he thought I had sex so he put his arms around Connie because he was upset I wish Emma was up. Oh hey Emma just the person I needed to talk to. Hey Jess what's up I need to talk to you about Luke. What about Luke well Emma last night tony was getting some of his things so he could spend the night at a friends house and before he left he ask if we could have sex and I said no and Luke must have heard our conversation and thought I did it with tony not knowing I said no and last night I went to see him and he was cuddled In to Connie. He's outside on the patio upset and told me to leave him alone could you maybe go talk to him For me please. OK Jessie I'll try to hey Luke Jessie just told me what's up go away Emma I don't wanna talk right now I need sometime to myself ok Luke. Wow He's pretty upset Jessie. Jessie starts to cry a little how could like think I would have sex with tony I told Luke that he would be the first guy I have sex with and I meant it. Breakfast everybody says Jessie hey where's Luke asks Morgan oh he's outside eating his breakfast by himself says Emma what why he just wants to be alone right now no reason oh ok


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Beep beep hey who's texting me oh its Emma hey Riley I had a great time yesterday and was wandering if you would like to go out to diner tonight if your not busy thinking of what to write back writes sure I have nothing going on tonight I would love to go out with you. A minute later Riley gets another text yay I can't wait. Hey Jessie I wont be here for diner I'm going out with Riley. That's great Emma hope you two have fun tonight. Me to says Emma I had a great time yesterday with him. Ya well I thought me and Luke had a good time but I Guess because he thinks I would have sex with tony and he is still avoiding me and won't talk to me it's almost lunch time and tony will be back so it will be kinda hard to talk to Luke with tony here because we are going to lunch when he gets back and spending the rest of the day together. If things don't get better between me and Luke I don't know what I would do Emma I love him and would hate to do anything to hurt him. I know Jessie I feel bad for you in a weird way I thought you two made a good couple I like tony but you and Luke were happier when you were together. Hey Emma what are you and Jessie talking about oh nothing mom just taking about how much fun we had yesterday. Oh ok we will talk later Emma ok Jess. I really upset Luke talking to himself she said that I would be the first guy she has sex with but no she goes off and has sex with tony I thought she loved me I thought things were going great between us guess not. hey Jessie are ready for our lunch date. Sure am tony says Jessie. What's wrong Jessie you look sad. I'm fine tony it's nothing are you sure Jessie I am sure tony let's go I'm starving. OK Jessie where should we go what are you In the mood for Jessie. How about Italian food. That sounds good Jessie I could go for Italian food. Thanks tony for wanting to go do lunch I needed to get out of the house. I am glad I could help you Jessie. Hours later hey we are back says Jessie. I am heading to bed Jessie really tired ok tony I will be up soon hey Emma whats up with Luke still outside upset. Really Emma i just wish he would let me explain. Oh and Jessie Hey Connie I am ready to take you up on your offer on having sex. Really Luke you mean it yes I do Connie. Yay Luke I'm so happy I have wanted you inside of me for a long time and now it's finally gonna happen. Wait so your saying Luke went up stairs to his room a few seconds ago to have sex with Connie. Yes Jessie he left like 2 seconds before you walk in. I'll be back I have to stop Luke. Luke says Jessie barging Into Luke's room. Jessie what are you doing Luke I have something very important to tell you. Hey Jessie you stay away for man we are about to do it. Emma is getting In the shower and wanted me to tell Luke something says Jessie making up a lie to tell Connie. Fine Jessie what is it Jessie i need to tell you in private Luke. Why Jessie just come here Luke ok I will Jessie. What is it Emma wanted you to tell me nothing that was a lie I needed to talk to you about earlier today there's nothing to talk about you did it with tony so now I am going to do it with Connie. But Luke I didn't have sex with tony. What Jessie I heard tony say something about you have sex with him. No Luke you got it all wrong Luke tony asked if we could have sex before he left to go to his friends house but I said no to him you sure Jessie I'm sure Luke I said I would make you the first guy I have sex with and I meant it. Really Jessie really Luke oh my gosh Jessie I feel so stupid I'm sorry Jessie for being mad at you. It's ok Luke says Jessie before Luke giving Jessie a kiss and a hug. What should I tell Connie I'm not having sex with her any more. Just tell you changed you mind ok Jessie I will. Finally your back Luke take your shirt off I am so ready for this. I'm sorry Connie but I changed my mind I not ready to have sex yet. What but I am so ready to have sex sorry Connie it will have to wait. Fine Luke maybe we can tomorrow we will see Connie if we have time we will. Yes thanks sweetie good night Luke good night Connie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey Jessie I'm going out with Riley. OK Emma have fun hey Jessie we are going out Luke and Connie are staying here ok Christina you guys have fun. Oh we will Jessie see you around dinner time ok. Hey Jessie how about me and you go get some Christmas shopping done and grab some lunch sure tony sounds great let me tell Luke and Connie we will be going out ok Jessie. Luke Connie me and tony are heading out for a bit need anything nope Jessie were ok says Connie in a hurry. OK then see you guys later. OK let's go tony ok Jessie. Hey Luke we have the house all to ourselves ya so what Connie well I was thinking we could finally have sex you said last night. I know I did Connie but I am just not ready yet sorry Connie it will have to wait. how about you take your shirt off Luke why Connie because I saw a stain on it and wanted to remove it oh ok Connie thanks. Luke takes his shirt off and hands it to Connie who throws it on the ground And jumps on Luke pinning him down so he can't move. What are you doing Connie I am ready to Have sex whether you are or not I want you inside me now. No way say Luke try to get free while Connie is trying to take his pants off. Hey tony I forgot something back at the cabin I'll be right back ok. OK Jessie I'll be waiting for you. Jessie opens the door to the cabin and hears a sound. Luke Connie everything ok. Oh snap it's Jessie be quite. We're ok Jessie were just hanging out In Luke's room. OK Connie says Jessie grabbing what she needed about to head out the door when she a shout come from Luke's room. Jessie quietly heading to Luke's room To see what's up sees Luke pinned down by Connie. Luke sees Jessie and mouthed the words help me. Jessie watches as Connie grab Luke's privets and goes to put it in her mouth when Jessie runs in and pushes Connie of Luke and pins her down to the ground and says you stay off my man he told me you wanted sex but he said he wasn't ready to have sex with you and he meant it. Luke gets up quickly gets dressed and grabs Jessie and pulls her away from Connie. Thanks Jessie I can take it from here. OK Luke see you later I have to get back to tony. OK Jessie Connie how dare you I said I didn't want sex but you try to do it anyways. I want you to pack your bags I will have our private plane waiting to take you home I want you gone before everyone comes. But Luke let me explain I don't wanna hear it. But Luke I don't wanna hear it I will be in the Living room be ready to leave in 30 minutes Connie. Connie upset crying starts to pack her things and talking to herself oh my gosh what did I just do back there I feel so horrible for and what was Jessie saying about Luke being her man. Maybe she was just protecting Luke I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from doing what I did to Luke. I was just annoyed about Luke saying no so many times I just went a little crazy he wasn't ready for sex yet and I should have respected that Connie grabs a tissue to wipe the tears from her face. I'm ready Luke ok Connie Luke can't we just talk about it nope i will never forgive you for what you did so goodbye Connie Luke says before closing the door on Connie. Goodbye Luke says Connie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That night at dinner everyone was talking having a great time when Emma notices Connie is not here and asks hey Luke where's Connie ya where is Connie asks everyone else. Oh Connie she had a family emergency and had to go home oh ok. Hey Jessie says Emma what really happened to Connie I could tell Luke was lying after dinner come with me I have to talk to Luke about something your question will be answered then ok Jessie. Hey how are you and Riley doing where doing great I'm so glad to have met him Jessie he is so great I have a feeling i am going to miss him a lot when we go back to New York. That's great to here Emma I'm glad you guys are doing great together. Me to says Emma also he is sleeping over tomorrow ok Emma that's fine says Jessie Hey Jessie I am going to bed really tired ok tony I will be come to bed later ok Jessie. Hey Luke what do you do to connie after I left. Wait what happened says Emma well I was sitting on my bed when Connie like jumped on me and was going to make me have sex after I told her no. What I can't believe she did that Luke says Emma. So I told her to pack her things and told her to go home I was so mad at her. Wow you go Luke says Jessie ya Luke you go says Emma thanks guys. Well goodnight Emma big day tomorrow with Riley ok Emma goodnight. Luke happy to be alone gives Jessie a kiss and holds Jessie in his arms. Jessie gets up Jessie where are you going no where Jessie locks the door oh this way we can finally sleep together I'll just tell tony I feel asleep down stairs I wake up before him so it's no problem. OK Jessie says Luke hold Jessie in his arms again as they fall asleep good. morning Luke good morning Jessie says Luke before giving her a kiss. Well let's get this day started Luke sounds great Jessie I'm so glad Connie is gone me to but I feel kinda bad for making her leave she was crying and want to talk but I was so upset I wouldn't let her talk about what happened its ok Luke things will get better now that Connie is gone. You know your right Jessie things will get better forget Connie she hurt me. Hey Jessie where we're you you never came to bed oh sorry tony I feel asleep down stairs in the living room oh we'll I was kinda hoping to make out last night says tony before giving Jessie a long kiss and tony still kissing her grabs her butt and try's to make out with Jessie tony not now later no now I wanna make out little well I don't want to right know. Tony upset hits Jessie on the check and says you will make out whether you like it or not. Luke upset sees this and attacks tony Jessie doesn't deserve you tony she deserves someone who will treat her with respect someone like me. Luke making so much noise Everyone Else's wakes up and runs down stairs to see Luke on Tony's back attacking him Luke get off him says his mother. Jessie how could you let Luke attack tony like this it's ok Luke was protecting me tony hit me and Luke was just stopping him. Oh ok then tony I'm sorry to say this but we want you out of here you hit Jessie and she is like family to us and you don't hit any of our family says Christina. I'm sorry Jessie says tony I don't know what happened there I didn't mean do hit you. Well tony I want you to leave to I need some time to figure out if I still want to be with you after what just happened because how do I know you won't do that again you will have a answer when we get back tony. OK Jessie well this is quit a morning says Ravi. Why yes it is says Jessie.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hey Jessie how about I take you to lunch says Luke why that would be great Luke what time sometime after noon ok Luke I will be ready. Hey can me and Riley tag a long we were planing on going out to lunch later sure Emma you to can come says Jessie I'll go ask Luke ok Jessie. Hey Luke Emma and Riley are coming to lunch ok that's fine oh and when you told tony you would think about letting him know if you are getting back together. Are you going to get back together of course not I said that to make him feel I little better make him think there is still a change between me and him when we get back I am telling him no and me and you can be together forever. Yes that's great to hear Jessie well I better go say goodbye to tony. Wait one more thing what's is it Luke I love you Jessie I love you to Luke. Finally we are together at last no Connie no tony just me and Jessie says Luke to himself. Hey Emma Luke said it was ok you can come that's great Jessie thanks your welcome. Well goodbye tony goodbye Jess I just want you to know I am very sorry for what I did and I hope you will still want to be with me when we get back. Maybe tony maybe. Beep beep who's calling me on its Emma hey sweetie what's up oh nothing we are going to lunch with Jessie and Luke later ok Emma I can't wait to see you Emma I can't wait to see you Riley I love you Emma I love you Riley see you later. Bye Emma bye Riley hey Jessie how are doing after what tony did to you I'm doing ok Ravi thanks for asking it looked like he hit you kinda hard. Ya he did it hurt for a while then it stop hurting after a while Ravi. Hey Emma are you ready I will be in just a minute ok Emma and do we need to pick Riley up on the way no he will meet us in town oh ok Emma we will be down Stairs waiting ok Jessie. OK let's go says Emma hey theirs Riley hey sweetie hey Riley wow Emma you look amazing you look great to Riley. Where should we eat. Says Luke how about that new Mexican place Cafe Rio says Jessie sure I'm up for Mexican food says Emma and Luke how about you Riley sure that sounds really good. Wow this place is pretty busy the food must be good then says Emma. Sure looks good says Luke. Well let's get in line says Jessie. That food was so good I think it was the best Mexican I have ever had I think so to Riley says Jessie. Me and Luke will be right back we have to use the bathroom says Riley. Riley gives Emma a kiss and Luke gives Jessie a kiss before heading to the bathroom. OK now what should we do now. How about we go back to my place and hang out says Riley sure why not will your parents be there i would love to meet them says Emma no there are out shopping and won't be back until around dinner time. Sure why not says Jessie then it's settled we are going to hang out at Riley's cabin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wow Riley your cabin Is nice says Jessie. Thanks Jessie hey let's watch a movie I have a great movie can watch says Riley. What is it asks Everyone you will see anybody want me to make some popcorn sure that would be great Riley says Jessie, Emma and Luke. Luke come snuggle me ok Jessie you to Emma lets snuggle to ok Riley. National lampoons Vacation never seen it says Emma Jessie and Luke what you've never seen vacation it's a great movie very funny you will love it guys I just know it says Riley. Luke holding Jessie in his arms gives her a kiss just before letting out a laugh. Good pick Riley that movie was great says Jessie thanks Jessie I knew you guys would love it. This as been a good day says Emma to Riley yes it has been a very good Emma says Riley before giving her a kiss. It sucks we all have to leave in two days Riley I am so glad to be with you I am in love with you Riley and I don't wanna say good buy I know Emma I don't wanna say good buy either I am going to miss you guys you guys have been really fun to hang with. Aw thanks Riley you have been fun to hang with to. Well me and Luke are heading back to the cabin ok I'm going to stay here with Riley Jessie ok have fun you two. Well I had fun Jessie me to Luke we have to hang out at Riley's again before we leave says Jessie. Yes we do Jessie yes we do. Hey Emma come here I have to show you something in my room ok Riley Emma follows Riley to his room when Riley starts to fall and grabs Emma's arm and they both fall onto The bed. Emma and Riley laugh about what just happened and then Riley leans in and gives Emma a kiss there toungs moving around until Emma lets Riley explore her mouth. Emma then moves back Emma what's wrong nothing just moving to a better position to make out in. Oh ok says Riley before giving her a kiss. After kiss for a few minutes. Riley says hey Emma how about we watch another movie or some TV until your ready to head over to your cabin sure Riley how about we watch a movie ok Emma. How about we watch twister what's twister asks Emma. Is a movie about some tornado chasers who are trying to get a new invention that will help people study the inside of a tornado and give a better warning signal you like it trust me Emma. OK Riley I'll try it ok Emma I'll go get it the movie starts and Riley grabs Emma and holds her in his arms. Hey Jessie we are going out for dinner tonight ok Ravi. Jessie how about we stay home together we could have a romantic evening together. Sure Luke that sounds great I go let Ravi know we are staying home tonight ok Jessie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That night everyone was at dinner Luke and Jessie were hanging out at home. Hey Luke what are you up to you've been gone a while oh nothing Jessie just took a shower and now I am going to but some pj and come hang with you sounds great says Jessie before leaving the room hey Jessie where you going down stairs to the living room to wait for you. How about we hang in my room we get cozy in my bed and watch a movie together ok Luke I'll leave so you can get dressed its ok Jessie you don't have to leave if you don't want to. Oh ok Luke what movie should we watch how about the Addams family Jessie. OK that's sounds good is a Good movie haven't seen it in a while good pick Luke thanks Jessie your welcome Luke. Luke takes his towel off and grabs some pj and goes to put them on when Jessie gets a feeling inside her she locks the bedroom door and says Luke we are alone how about we make out after the movie and maybe do more then kissing. Really Jessie you mean it. Yes I do I'm ready I have always been ready I wanted to do this when we confessed our love to each other but but i didn't because of tony and because you had Connie but now tony and Connie are gone so now feels like the right time to do it if your ready. Yes I am ready I was ready the same time you were ready. They starts the movie and Luke holds Jessie in his arms. I love it when you cuddle me Luke. Well i love to do it I am so happy to be with you Jessie the most amazing girl ever I hated seeing tony in your arms I still can't believe what he did to you. Aw thanks Luke same here Luke I can't believe what Connie did to you forcing you to have sex with her when you weren't ready. I know Jessie but that's over now I'm with you now and I'm happier now that I'm with you. Same here like I was happy with tony but not happy and in love your the only man for me. Well your the only women for me Jessie always have always will be. Wow I forgot how good that movie is. Me to Jessie well I'm tired and ready for bed what Luke I thought we were gonna make out and maybe go further. Just kidding Jessie I'm ready OK then let's do this Jessie takes her top off and her jeans and climbs in bed with Luke who has already taken his clothes off. For the next twenty min Jessie and Luke were doing it Luke was loving every minute of it and so was Jessie. Wow Luke you were great you to Jessie says Luke holding Jessie In his arms as they fall asleep for the night


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Good morning Emma good morning Jessie hey Emma have a a story to tell you about last night while you guys were at dinner I'll tell in a sec in my room I have to use the bathroom. OK Jessie I'll be waiting. OK now whats your story Jessie well Emma me and Luke did it really Jessie yep we were hanging out just got done with dinner when Luke said I will be back in a little bit wondering were he was i went to find him after him being gone for 20 min I found out he was in the shower and just got out he said we should watch a movie in his bed and he would hold me in his arms he said he had to change first and didn't care if I left the room or not so I stayed watching him put pj on made me have feeling so I ask if after the movie we could do it and he said yes. What about you and Riley well after you left we went to his room and made out I could tell he wanted more then we watched a movie. Well why didn't you do it i was kinda nervous about doing it Jessie I want to do it. Well today is your last chance to do it. I know I thought about try to do it during the party and could you help me with it sure Emma. So if you can't find us you know what's up ok Emma. Hey baby was wandering where you were was just talking to Jessie Riley were done now I had fun yesterday Emma me to Riley. Hey Jessie hi Luke you were great last night what Jessie says Christina hearing this as she walks by her room oh I meant he was good at the game we played called scene it. Oh ok Jessie you were great to Jessie says Luke ring ring who is calling me this early. Omg Jessie look what should I answer it and she what see says I don't mind ok I be back. Hi Connie Luke I feel terrible about what I did to you and want you back I won't do that again I was just tired of you saying no to me so I just kinda snapped so will you take me back. Sorry Connie I don't want to get back together you hurt me for what you did I don't think I can ever forgive you Connie but it won't happen again I now it won't Connie but I wasn't in love with you like you were to me sorry ok Luke I understand goodbye Luke goodbye Connie. Well what did Connie want she wanted to talk she said she felt bad for what she and wants me back I felt sorry for her and told her yes we can get back together what I thought you loved me Luke. Just kidding Jessie I told her no were are never getting back together. Good I thought you actually meant it Luke. Later that day Everyone was getting ready for there big Christmas eve party the whole town was invited to the party it was going to be great. Hey Emma I have to run home to get ready for the party ok I am also inviting my parents so the rest of your family can meet them. OK Riley see you later at the party and great I can't wait for Jessie to meet you little sister she is so cute. Aw thanks Emma see you later Emma.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hey mom there's a big Christmas eve party going on at Emma's parents house tonight and you guys are invited to come says Riley. sounds fun Riley can't wait to meet Emma's parents I like Emma she is good girl says Riley's mom. You have never met her i know Riley but from what you have told me she sounds like a great girl. After setting up for hours it was finally time for guests to start showing up for the party. Hey Emma is Riley parents coming I would love to finally meet them. Yes they are Jessie and you have to meet Riley's little sister she is so cute. OK I can't wait Emma hey there's Riley Emma waves to Riley hey sweetie says Riley before giving her a kiss where's your parents I took them to meet your parents oh well could you maybe go get your sister I want Jessie and Luke to meet her. Sure be right back mom I am taking Gracie for a lit bit ok Riley. Here she is Jessie wow she is to cute what's her name asks Jessie it Gracie and thanks. I'll go get Luke so he can see her ok Jessie. Hey Luke come here you have to meet Riley's little sister Gracie ok Jessie she is so cute. Thanks Luke hey there's my mom and step dad over there if you want to go say hi Jessie. Thanks for telling me Riley I think I will go say hi wanna come Luke sure Jessie. Can you take Gracie with you Jessie sure Riley. I am having a great time Emma this is a great party. Me to Riley hey how about we head up to my room and make out for a little bit since we both leave tomorrow and might not get a chance to do this again. Sure Emma let me grab a quick drink then ill meet you up there. OK Riley see in a sec. Hey Emma hey Riley says Emma walking out in just a robe and lock the door Emma takes her robe off and has only a bra and some underwear on. Wow Emma what's up well come here and I'll show you ok says Riley climbing onto Emma's bed just as they start to kiss there is a knock on the door Riley gets up and answers it oh hey Jessie. Sorry to bother you guys but Riley your parents need to talk to you they asked me to find you. Oh ok I'll be back baby I'll be waiting. Hey mom what's up It's time to go home but why can't I stay it's my last night with Emma but its Christmas eve please mom I'll come home when i get up please. Fine Riley you can stay yes thanks mom. OK Emma I'm back I'll leave you two alone says Jessie as she leaves the room. What did your mom want asked Emma oh she just said it was time to leave but I convinced her to let me stay the night. OK now let's do this says Emma I also wanna let you know I am a little nervous. Me to Emma me to


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hey Jessie wake up it's Christmas says Luke excited to have Jessie open her present he got her. OK Luke you seem excited today. I am it's Christmas and I can't wait for you to open your present I just know your going to love it well your going to love your gift I got you Luke says Jessie well I can't wait lets go down Stairs. OK Luke we will but look at the time it's 7:30 no one will be up until 8:00. Oh right I didn't notice the time Jessie I am just too excited. I know your excited Luke I am to how about you cuddle me Luke until then I love it when you hold me in my arms. Alright Jessie we can Luke grabs Jessie and holds her in his arms. Well someone seems excited feeling Luke's erection up against her body. Oh sorry about that Jessie its ok Luke I can take care of that for you if you want. Sorry Jess maybe later my parents could wake up at any minute and we might get caught I don't wanna take that chance I know my parents they would be upset and not let me see you again. OK Luke I can wait till later I definitely don't wanna get caught because some bad could happen. Well then how about you move back over here so we can cuddle ok Luke says Jessie climbing into bed. A few minutes later hey Luke. I hear movement outside our room really you better not be messing with me you know I am really excited to give you my present. I am not Luke go check lets go Jessie there up ok Luke I'm coming hold your horses. After breakfast it was time to open presents. Ravi was first he got a new video game and then Zuri she got a stuff animal. OK Emma heirs your gift says Riley hand her the gift. Emma excited opens it to find a case with a DVD in it what is it asks Emma well I took all of our photos that we took together on this trip and put them all together on this DVD with some music. I love it can we watch it sure after everyone opens there presents ok Riley. Now here's your gift Riley says Emma handing Riley the gift. Omg I can't believe you got me this says Riley holding a beach boys CD signed by the beach boys. Where did you find this I love it so much thanks Emma. Well when we were at your cabin I saw you had some beach boys albums on you iPad and I knew a guy who knows the beach boys and I had him get you this open the case. Riley opens the case and to pieces of paper fall out. What is this no way two tickets to the beach boys but it's for there concert in new York. In a few months well I asked my parents and I arranged for our privet jet to come pick you up and you could spend some time in new York with me and me and you go to the concert. I have never listen to the beach boys but I will start so I am ready for the concert. Thanks again Emma I can't wait. Oh and there's more we also get VIP passes they will Be sent to my house. Really that's great Emma. Now Its time to get your present Jessie says Luke. Luke hands Jessie her gift Jessie open as fast as she can. Omg it's a jewelry box how did you know I wanted one open it up Jessie. Jessie opens it and a song starts to play omg it's our song the song that was playing the first time we hung out with out you know who says Jessie trying to not have Christina and Morgan find out they are together. Thanks Luke I love it now time for your gift Luke. OK Jessie I can't wait Luke grabs the gift and opens it as fast as he can to find a hat omg it's the hat I saw at the store a few days ago how did you know well I saw you looking at it in the window and bought it. Thanks Jessie I love it your welcome Luke


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

OK guys everyone ready it's time to head to the airport says Jessie. Yep we are all ready says Christina. Hey where's Emma asks Christina don't know says Ravi. You guys go on ahead I will find Emma meet you guys there. OK Jessie says Christina. Emma are you in here Jessie walks in to find Emma on her bed upset. What's wrong Emma it's Riley what happened nothing I am just upset about having to say goodbye to him. I am so glad to have meet him he's the best. I know Emma but you will see him soon and you could guys could video chat. I know that Jessie but how would you feel if you had meet Luke on vacation and had a great time then had to say goodbye to him. Well I don't have to say goodbye but what if. We better head to the airport if you want to say bye to Riley his flight is about to leave soon we can talk on the way there and on the plane ok Jessie lets go says Emma still crying. I'll be back before the plane leaves I have to say bye to Emma mom. OK Riley see you later. Hey there's Jessie and Emma says Luke looking out the window. Hey guys we are here. Hey Emma why are you crying asks Christina its about Riley says Jessie I am helping Emma with it oh Ok i am going to tell the pilot we can take off says Christina. Wait I have to say goodbye to Riley oh you didn't say goodbye yet no mom he was already at the airport when me and Jessie left Oh ok There he is now says Ravi. Thanks for letting me know Ravi. Hey sweetie why are you crying asks Riley I am just upset about leavening you I am not ready to say goodbye I don't want to leave you either but I'll see you in a few months when we go to the beach boys and you can call, text or video chat with me anytime ok Emma if you want me to be happy then you will stop crying. OK Riley I will Emma wiping the tears from her face Emma gives Riley a hug and a kiss. Goodbye Emma goodbye Riley oh hey when do you land because I want to call you later if that's ok sure Emma you can call me my plane will land at 6:00 ok our plane lands at 5:00 ok Emma and call me sometime after 7 I will have to drive home then help unload the car ok I will. Emma turns around to head back into looks at Riley one last time then heads to her seat.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It's great to be back in new york says Jessie. Hey Jessie yes Luke what are you going to do about tony when we get back home. Oh my gosh thanks for reminding me Luke I forgot about tony because I was have such a great time with you I will think of something Luke we are not going to be dating again ok Luke you won't have to worry about that Luke. I know I don't Jessie i am not worried. Hey Emma how are you doing I'm doing ok I am calling him later today I think I will be fine that's great to hear Emma says Jessie well we are finally home says Luke. Emma Jessie and Luke get out of the taxi to see the rest of the family getting out of another taxi. Hey Jessie are you coming later Emma I have to talk to tony ok Jessie. Hey Jessie hi tony I have feel so terrible about what I did to you Jessie I haven't slept in days and hope you will forgive me Jessie. I forgive you tony but we just going to be friends from now on we are never getting back together sorry tony. OK Jessie I understand Jessie but if you ever need me I am always here for you. Thanks tony well I have to get going now ok Jessie. finally I can call Riley Emma picks up her phone I dials his number Hey Emma how are you I'm ok Riley still miss you but not crying anymore that's great to hear Emma I wish you were hear Emma I'm all alone would love to snuggle with you me to Riley. Hey Riley I have a good idea what is it Emma well how about everyday if possible we could call or video chat each other goodnight. Thats a good idea I like it I would love to says goodnight to you every night well I have to go. OK Emma bye bye Riley. Hey Jess how did the talk go with tony it was fine Luke I told him that I forgive him but we are just friends nothing more. Oh ok Jess was just wandering a few hours later everyone was watching TV except for Christina and Morgan they were already in bed. When Jessie's phone rings who's calling me at this hour oh it's my mom I'll be back Luke ok Jessie. Hey mom what's up I need you to come home right away why it's your father he is in the hospital he has some Disease I don't remember what it is but he has like only a few days left to live the doctors have no idea when he will die so I thought you might might want to be here with yes I do but what about the Ross kids I can't just leave them. I will also need your help around here for a few years after your father dies ok mom I'll figure something out and let you know ok Jessie bye mom bye Jessie. Hey Jessie what did your mom want asks Emma and Luke well I have to leave and go back to Texas what why it's my dad he has some disease and could die soon we don't know how long he has left. Omg I'm sorry about your dad Jessie says Everyone. Hey Emma do you mind waking your parents up I would like to leave to night if that's ok sure Jessie I will do that right now. Thanks Emma your welcome Jessie hey mom mom Emma what's up its Jessie her father is sick and could die any day now and needs you too get the privet jet ready she wants to leave tonight. Oh ok Emma I see what I can do thanks mom. Says Emma leaving the room


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hey Jessie what will happen to us asks Luke. Nothing I will be gone for a while but you will always be mine but we finally got rid of Connie and tony I thought we would be together forever we will Luke don't worry when I get back I will take out for a romantic date ok Jessie also you can call me anytime ok. OK Jessie your taxi is here says Christina well goodbye Jessie goodbye Luke Luke giving Jessie a hug. Jessie heads down stairs and says goodbye to everyone else well Jessie we going to miss you while you are gone says Christina I am going to miss you guys too. Oh and Emma call me anytime ok Jessie I will. Well goodbye everyone goodbye Jessie says Ravi Zuri Emma and Christina. Hey Jess where are you going I have to go back to Texas tony my dad is sick I need to be there with him he could die any now. Omg I so sorry Jessie well goodbye tony goodbye Jessie. Jessie climbs into the taxi and looks behind to see Luke standing there hey pull over for a sec says Jessie. Hey Luke what's up before Jessie can finish her sentence Luke gives Jessie a kiss and hug I wanted to kiss you earlier but my mom was there and gives Jessie a gift what's this its something I have been working on Riley has been helping me with this I want you to open it when you get on the plane ok Luke goodbye Luke goodbye Jessie. Jessie climbs into the taxi looks back to see Luke waving goodbye. Later on the plane finally I can open Luke gift I can't wait to see what it is Jessie opens it to find a DVD and a letter from Luke. Dear Jessie This is a gift I have been working on with the help of Riley I was going to give it to you tonight before bed but your gone now so put this in the DVD player and push play I love you lots and will miss you terribly and hope you can come back to new York soon. these last few years with you have been great I will never forget them and no girl will ever take your place I will be waiting for your return to new York. XOXO love Luke PS don't forget about me and call when ever you want. Jessie puts the DVD in and hits play. Omg it's a video with photos of us before we were together and after we started dating and there's music Jessie watches it and starts to cry because she has no idea when she will be able to come back to new York to see Luke or any of the Ross kids. After Jessie finishes the video and wiping her tears begins to fall asleep for the rest of the ride.


End file.
